


From the Balcony

by tears_of_nienna



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/tears_of_nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie makes an apt, if silly, observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Balcony

Statler and Waldorf made their final comment, and the show was over.

"That'll be us in forty years, you know," Bodie said.

"What, made of felt and controlled by wires?"

Bodie elbowed him. "Nah, I mean—sitting up on some balcony together, complaining about everything."

"Together, huh?" Doyle said softly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Ray. Didn't mean to... I know we haven't talked about it. I just meant--"

Doyle reached out and slung an arm around his shoulders. "You dumb crud. Of course we'll be old and crotchety together."

Bodie brightened abruptly. "Did you say _crotch_?"


End file.
